A Wicked Halloween
by TheBoyWithTheSnares
Summary: It's Halloween, and Percy's having a bad day till Annabeth comes around. How will she fix his Halloween? HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


**A/N: Happy Halloween! It's going to be Halloween here in tomorrow, so here's a Halloween Percabeth story! :D Yay! I absolutely love the smell of fresh pumpkin, like their smell when you open them up and carve them. They smell so good~ Pumpkin pie is yummy as well..I wish I could bottle up 'Fresh Pumpkin Smell.' LOL. Okay, enough, let's start! **

"Percy! Wake up!" Sally Jackson shouted.

Percy was ready to dive under the covers, but sniffed the air and smelled...blue pancakes! He popped out of bed and washed up in the restroom. After choosing a pair of jeans, a pair of Vans, and a white shirt, he stumbled to the kitchen, where a stack of blue pancakes awaited him.

"Hi honey," Sally said to her son. "Hurry up, school's going to start soon!"

"Hey Mom," Percy replied. He sat down. Gods, he hated being reminded of school. He never told his mother or Paul because they were so proud of him, but he was a loner at school. The cool kids casted him out because he was an "ADHD dyslexic freak" in their words. No one befriended him in fear of being an outsider as well. His only true friend was Rachel Elizabeth Dare. After gulping down his glass of milk, he grabbed his backpack and dashed to the front door.

"Bye Mom!" He ran outside and walked to school.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Percy arrived at the steps of Goode High School. The exterior of the school was decorated with cheesy Halloween trinkets. Percy spotted some people dressed as vampires, werewolves, witches, the ever original mummy, and Alice in Wonderland. The bell rang, signaling the beginning of school. He reluctantly shuffled to his first period, Paul's class. He slunk into his front row seat (courtesy of Paul), and sank down. He was the only one in the room - Paul must have quickly stepped out for something and no students were eager to head to class. Footsteps approached, and the door opened. Students were starting to make it to class. Walking in was Brittany Smith and Jeremy King, the "it" couple. Jeremy was dressed as Lil' Wayne, and Brittany was Regina from _Mean Girls,_ which suited her in Percy's opinion. Percy hated them. They were the ones who started the 'I-Hate-Percy' campaign for no apparent reason. As Brittany walked by, Percy just couldn't help but stare at her with malice.

She glared back to him. "What do you want, freak?" She strode on.

Jeremy gave him a threatening look. "You looking at my girl? Back off."

A familiar voice then sounded from the front of the room. "Oooh, you just gonna take that Seaweed Brain?" Then there was a warm laugh.

Percy turned. "Wise Girl?" He was dazed - she wasn't coming to visit till Christmas break.

She walked to his desk and smirked. "Yeah. It's me, Seaweed Brain." She kissed him lightly on the lips and sat on top of his desk.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" he stuttered.

She rolled her eyes. "Wow. That's it? No, 'I missed you?' No, 'I love you?' No hug? Just a 'What are you doing here?' Her lips were turned up teasingly.

He hugged her, saying, "Hey Annabeth, I missed you, I love you, what are you doing here?"

She chuckled. "That's better. I'm just visiting. We get Halloween off too, at my architect school." Annabeth attended a prestigious architecture school, the Easton Architect Academy in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania.

They both leaned in for another kiss when someone cleared their throat. "Hey cla - woah. What is going on?" Paul was striding in when he saw the scene before his eyes.

Annabeth calmly hopped off the desk and cheerfully said, "I'm visiting for Halloween, and I'm visiting Percy."

Just then another student walked in - it was Harrison, one of Jeremy's jerk friends. He wolf whistled as he saw Annabeth. "Who's that? She's a hot chick!"

Annabeth faced the boys, surveying them with her hand on her hip and her head cocked to one side. Her eyes were intense. "I'm Percy's girlfriend."

Brittany laughed. "Him? The loser? Has a girlfriend? What did you bribe her with, Prissy?" She used Clarisse's put down for him and it angered him. He felt a stroke of hate surge within his boody.

Paul held his hands up. "Calm down Brittany. No put downs, no name calling."

Brittany ignored him and continued, saying, "Hang out with my crowd. We can show you some _cool_ people around here."

Annabeth coolly stared at her. "I think I can choose who my friends are, thanks."

Brittany looked at her with her mouth agape, aghast that someone would snub her, Brittany Smith, ever.

Paul interrupted. "Hey guys? Class has started, I don't know, 15 minutes ago?"

Annabeth laughed. "Okay Paul, see you around. Love you Percy." She kissed him and winked while walking out the door.

Harrison let out a breath. "Whoo, still one hot _and_ tough chick!"

"Class is starting. Now." Paul started writing on the board.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Percy was stewing over what had happened in first period. Why was Annabeth there? No, he was overthinking it. Being a demigod who was constantly attacked by monsters had made him paranoid. By the time he got home, he was convinced that he was overreacting. Percy pulled out his key and unlocked the door. When he got in, he found that all the lights were off and the house was dark.

"Mom? Where are you?" He nervously looked around the room. This wasn't like his mom - she would text him. He turned a corner, and saw a trail of jack-o-lanterns everywhere. They ranged from scary faces to cute ones. Then he saw a big pumpkin that had, "HAPPY HALLOWEEN SEAWEED BRAIN!" carved on it.

There was flash in front of Percy's eyes, and he was blinded.

"Guess who?" A soft voice whispered.

He laughed. "I don't know," he replied teasingly.

The hands were gone and he was faced with Annabeth. She kissed him, and their lips molded together. After a while of intense kissing, he pulled back. "What's the occasion?"

"Halloween. I just haven't seen you in a while. Wanted to surprise you. Your mom and Paul are out, as a favor to me." She smiled.

"Oh. I like surprises." Percy grinned back at her.

Annabeth directed him to the couch. "Sit down. I have a Halloween movie and food coming up for us!"

He smelled pumpkin pie and cookies. The delicious aroma was wafting from the kitchen.

Annabeth walked back out, a tray in each hand. Percy stood up. "Hey, let me help you with that."

They set the trays down on the coffee table in front of the couch. There was a bowl of blue pumpkin, bat, witch, whatever was Halloween, shaped cookies. There was also two plates with a slice of pumpkin pie on each, with a swirl of whipped cream on top. In addition to that, two steaming hot cups of pumpkin spice latte from Starbucks was next to the pie.

"Gods, this stuff smells so good, Annabeth!" He was ready to dig in.

Annabeth stood up. "Let me put in the Halloween movie." She waved a DVD case in front of him.

"Yes! _Coraline!_ I love that movie!" Percy exclaimed. Annabeth and Percy had discovered it last year and were captivated by the concept of it. Percy also loved it for a different reason - every time they watched it, Annabeth would be frightened and snuggled into him. He loved holding her. But that was his little secret.

At last the movie began to play. Annabeth and Percy settled down on the couch together. An hour into the movie, a lot of food was consumed and Annabeth cuddled with Percy, and he held her contently.

This was a perfect little moment for Percy and Annabeth. They happily enjoyed their time together, forever loving each other.

**A/N: HAPPY HALLOWEEN YOU GUYS! Just couldn't resist a little Halloween one-shot! I just wanted a sweet story with Percabeth :) Hehe, guess what? My *AMAZING* cousin painted my nails yesterday for Halloween! The base color is orange. The pictures are black and white. I have ghosts, witches, skulls, and stuff on my nails. I love it!3 Okay, again, HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I love Halloween food and the smell of fresh pumpkins. Just had to say it again :) Have a good Halloween! (I will be continuing my X-Mas story too, no worries!) Review, favorite, anything! Love you guys! **

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
